This past fiscal year, a fluorescent microscope was purchased and a new image scanner was ordered. BSI-II is being implemented within the lab for tracking and inventorying the tissue blocks and TMAs to be constructed. The first pilot project in human tissue, TMA construction within the Polish Breast Cancer Study, has been successfully completed. THe lung cancer study should be started shortely. We are developing an accounting and audit system to track projects and have added another pathologist part time. Several CCR investigators have expressed interest in using these TMAs. WIth the success of the pilot project, we are taking the next steps to make the core available to other studies and investigators, setting priorities for the possible studies, and developing governance guidelines.